


Fate's Doorways

by Gay_as_fuck



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Background Relationships, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I don't understand the wow timeline and at this point i'm too afraid to ask, Magic, Missing Scene, No Incest, SCRYING, kirin tor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_as_fuck/pseuds/Gay_as_fuck
Summary: Khadgar serves three kings of Stormwind in his life. He shows each one the futures life snatched away from them.





	Fate's Doorways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livingshitpost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/gifts).



> @livingshitpost told me that there are canon alt. universes in Wow so I had to do this. There's a lot of magical bullshit but that's bc it's magic I can do whatever the fuck I want. Khadgar is really hard to write but I think I got him down pretty well.

When Khadgar was young, he was gifted and clever with an unfortunate tendency towards loyalty. The Kirin Tor knew this and did their best to keep him from bowing to any lords or kings. It was their job to stay neutral and keep the world from falling into chaos. 

As a group, the Kirin Tor swore never to support a king or chieftain, but that did not include private callings. Khadgar was one of the best mages in their ranks, even from a young age. That did not matter to Llane Wrynn, the King of Stormwind. 

The Kirin Tor protested against it, their young mage might be stirred to bend his knee. He was loyal to them, and that was the only kind of loyalty they could have.

They had no real reason to keep Khadgar from traveling to Stormwind at the beck and call of the king. Khadgar, a young man of just 17, traveled to Stormwind alone for a conference with the king.

By all accounts, Llane Wrynn was a good king. A fierce warrior who somehow kept peace in his lands. There were war stories of Llane Wrynn, tales of his victories on the battlefield. They were the kind of stories that let little boys fall in love with heroes. They were the kind of stories Khadgar heard for the first time on his journey to Stormwind. 

The trip took a week of non-stop riding and sailing. Khadgar asked every person he could find what the king was like. His achievements? His temperament? His family? Khadgar would take anything he could get his hands on.

A culture of hero-kings capitalized on a part of Khadgar the Kirin Tor had forgotten to account for. Despite his skill, he was just a boy, and boys love stories. 

The city of Stormwind was a castle on a hill surrounded by sprawling streets. A beautiful port city that bustled with life. The Violet Citadel had been isolated, nothing compared to the crowded cobbled streets of the capital. 

Overwhelmed and slightly starstruck Khadgar made his first shaky steps onto the city’s docks. After five days of sailing, his stomach lurching all the while, he was ready to be on dry land again. The Kirin Tor had not prepared him for city life, they had probably expected him to stay in the tower all his life and study the great arts of magic.

It had seemed a safe path of life at the time, but in that bright and wonderful place, Khadgar was starting to reconsider his possibilities. The captain of the boat that had taken him there stepped up to his side. She was a rather buff orc woman who clapped her hand against his shoulder. 

“The way you look at the city someone might think you’ve never seen one. Keep your wits and wallet close.” With that, she turned around and went back to the boat. Khadgar gripped his staff in one hand and satchel in the other. 

Staring up at the castle he sighed, it was going to be rather tedious finding his way there. He tried to find the widest street he could and set out that way. The sun marked midday and Khadgar thanked the light he had so much time. 

Stormwind had not been planned out. There had been a Castle and the farming lands until suddenly, a whole city had sprung up. Due to that, it took Khadgar the rest of the day to make his way to the gate of the castle. 

He was exhausted, but still bright-eyed, when he climbed the castle steps. There were four castle guards who blocked his way. Khadgar reached into his bag and pulled out the letter Llane had sent. 

“I’m Khadgar, a mage from the Kirin Tor.” After reading through it one of the guards nodded to the others. They lifted their spears and let Khadgar through. The first room he encountered was the throne room, the centerpiece of Stormwind castle. 

On his throne was a man Khadgar could only assume was Llane. He was graying, with scars covering his face. He smiled down at Khadgar, crinkling lines around his eyes made him seem more fatherly than royalty.

“I am Khadgar. You summoned me.” Khadgar did the only thing he knew to do in the situation, bow down. The Kirin Tor never bowed in the audience of kings, they would have shaken their heads at him for that move.

“Indeed I did. Troubled times are coming and I need advice.” Llane addressed Khadgar as if he were respectable and not a young boy. Khadgar could not keep a grin from dawning over his features. 

“Forgive me but, why did you call me here? I am still in my training.” Llane chuckled at that, much to the confusion of Khadgar. 

“You are young, but you are gifted with extreme potential. If you were to focus all that energy on a simple spell, it should be greater than that of an older wizard, yes?” Khadgar thought over the king’s reasoning for a moment. The reasoning was only slightly sound, and yet it made sense. 

A master might have stronger control of spells, understand more, and understand how to best use his powers, a younger wellspring could cast a larger version of a simple spell. Khadgar almost wanted to laugh, it was still a very tall order.

“I suppose, but I can’t guarantee results.” Llane nodded, seemingly understanding. 

“It is a gamble I am willing to take. If it fails, I could always send for a master.” Khadgar held his tongue and resisted to urge to tell the king that no master would come to his aid. They refused to even aid kings, much less bow to them.

“My royal advisors have told me of a spell that kings of the past used to understand their futures. Before you tell me of my hubris, know that I understand what it might show me is not certain. There are factors I can not control, yet I must know.” Khadgar’s confusion turned to a churning stomach. He understood what spell the King wished for him to cast, but it was not as simple as he had been hoping.

“Khadgar, of the Kirin Tor, I need you to cast me a spell that will show me different worlds.” Khadgar removed his satchel and placed it on the ground near his feet. Holding his staff in front of him he closed his eyes. 

The spell’s name was as simple as the actual magic involved: Fate’s Doorway. A mix of teleportation and scrying, the goal was to see into another world. It was the application that had tricked many into their own doom. The spell could only show you so much since it had to be specific to the subject.

Another universe where things went right, did not always result in this world’s victory.

Gold circles opened all around the throne room. They filled with the hue of murky water. Khadgar opened his eyes to see them covering the floor, walls and floating in midair. Llane seemed pleased with the result as he stood and made his way over to one.

“Place your hand into the spell, it’ll look for your life force in other worlds and show you the results.” Khadgar’s simple instruction earned no response. Llane simply placed his hand on one and stared into the depths. Another fault of the spell was that none but the subject could see the fate foretold in that pool.

The king made a soft humming sound and pulled his hand away. He walked to another one, placing his hand upon it. This time his reaction was one of anger, a growling pulling its way out of his throat. 

“Leave me Khadgar.” His voice was steel and business, so Khadgar exited the throne room to find a guard waiting. He slumped beside the guard and whipped his forehead. It had already been a long day. 

After a while, a booming voice came from the throne room. Llane sounded no more pleased with Khadgar than he had been when sending him out. As Khadgar reentered he was the king back on his throne, face covered by one hand.

“In nearly every image, I see the same picture. Someone is bleeding out and the floor and in my heart, I know there is no saving them. This is the path my future may take?” Khadgar gulped and nodded, feeling sorry for the man. 

He took a moment to compose himself, rubbing his eyes and letting out a deep sigh. The silence was heavy, and Khadgar could think of nothing that might lift it. Instead, he let the king take his time. The council had always advised that members of the Kirin Tor should conduct themselves in such a way. 

“If this is my fate, I accept it. No matter who dies, it will mean war. It may last months of centuries. I am sorry for what I am about to ask, it is a decision no one should make.” 

The words were heavy on Khadgar’s chest. He felt as if it were a plank of rotted wood that was finally caving in. He gathered his bag up in his arms. 

“When that time comes, I will send for you. If you come, I entrust my child to you. If you do not answer my call, there is no guarantee they will make it.” 

There was no right answer, so Khadgar did not give one. Instead, in his shaky, 17-year-old voice he gave an answer wiser than he should have known.

“It is no guarantee either way.”

Years later a letter would arrive at the Violet Citadel. Marked with the sigil of King Llane and addressed to Khadgar, there was only one possible fate for the contents of the letter. He refused to cave into his cardinal flaw. He threw the letter into the fire and refused to be loyal. 

\---

The king of Lordaeron called for him. The Kirin Tor had nothing to say to stop him, they had no reason to. He was twenty-three and had proven himself a contender for the best sorcerer in the world. 

He left with his staff in hand and bright skies turning to rain above him. He knew it was a bad sign the moment he saw the dark clouds gather. Still, he traveled on, riding day and night towards the kingdom. 

It took five days of non-stop travel before he finally set his sights on the castle, a dark shape against the sky. 

He had some of his tendencies from when he was a boy first traveling for Stormwind. The city was nothing more than a pile of rubble now. The young king was sheltered within the castle of Lordaeron. 

He almost missed the confusing streets of Stormwind that had welcomed him ten years ago. He had been so bright-eyed then, and lucky not to have been thieved from. He found himself at the edge of the city as noon was fading. 

He dismounted his stallion and tapped his staff on the ground. A bright line spread out in front of him, an easy map to the castle gates. He traveled it, his feet falling into the daily motions of the city. 

The sun was still in the sky when he found himself in front of the castle. The two guards understood who he was without even having to speak, yet he did anyway. 

“I am Khadgar, you king has summoned me.” It was odd, not needing a letter of identification as he had the first time. His purple robes probably served as that now. A thousand unblinking white eyes covered in in looping patterns. 

“Of course, we’ve been expecting you.” One of the guards tapped his polearm against the stone and a servant quickly came out. He went straight for the horse’s reigns and walked towards the west of the castle.

“Your horse will be in the royal stables. You have permission to enter the castle if you wish.” The second guard spoke in an almost deadpan voice, uninterested in what Khadgar had come here to do.

Khadgar entered quickly and was again thrown back into the memory of King Llane. He had had the same things then, except for the horse. Just him, a leather bag, and his staff. It was worn now, after ten years of use, but looked nothing like the staffs of the elders, which seemed as if they threatened to break at any moment. 

Upon entering the Kirin Tor one was tasked with creating a staff. They were the best conductors of magic, just simple wooden rods with years of love poured into them. A master could cast the greatest of spells with simply his fingers, but a staff was always useful.

He found himself in the throne room of the Lordaeron king, which had far more grandeur than that of Stormwind. King Terenas was a far grimmer man than Llane had been. He did not smile upon Khadgar’s entrance. 

“Khadgar. I have been waiting. I heard you were just a boy when you aided Llane, and your reputation precedes you.” Khadgar nodded at that but refused to bow. He was a member of the Kirin Tor, and they obeyed no kings. 

“What is the problem?” Khadgar addressed the king with as much neutrality as he could. Cursing inwardly, damn he needed more practice talking to kings.

“It is the ward here in my castle. Young Varian refuses to eat or sleep if he can help it. He trains all night, but without food or rest, he’s skin and bones. He says he wants to see his father’s face-” The king frowned at that sentence, as if unhappy that his mouth had dared to say such words.

“He says that he is forgetting his father’s face.” Khadgar nodded, that would explain the king’s frown. The boy was suffering greatly even here in the safest kingdom known to man. 

“I will do what I can to help.” Khadgar wasn’t sure exactly what he could do to help. Why had the king called personally for him, when there were a thousand other ways to comfort the boy. Find someone who had known the king and tell Varian stories of him.

A dark thought came very clearly into Khadgar’s mind. Perhaps there was no one left who had known the king so closely. Stormwind had fallen in a day, and maybe no one had made it out. A knight entered the room and bowed to the king before walking over to Khadgar.

“I am here to bring you to Lord Varian’s room. He is in one of his moods and refuses to leave it.” Khadgar nodded at that and looked back to the king.

“I will do my best.” 

“You may go.” With that Khadgar was lead out of the throne room and through a winding set of halls and stairs until they reached a tower with a simple wooden door. 

“This is where the young lord resides.” The knight took up guard outside the room as Khadgar knocked with his staff. The sound of wood on wood was the only noise in the silence. 

“Who are you?” The response came from a young voice, muffled by something more than the door.

“Khadgar. The king sent me.” There was a moment of silence before the little boy replied.

“Well, I’m not coming out.” Khadgar had to smile at that, such a stubborn little boy. It was quite endearing. 

“What if, instead of you coming out, I come in?” The boy seemed to either ignore him or consider his offer for a good while. The sound of footsteps broke the silence as they drew closer to the door. It opened a crack to a single blue-grey eye looking out. From what sliver of his face Khadgar could see, he had pursed his lips. The boy couldn’t be more than ten years old and he already had dark circles under one eye. 

Varian opened the door all the way and let Khadgar into his room. It was fairly simple for the room of a lord. The bed was made of black fabric and all the trappings of the room were gold. The Lordaeron royal crest could be seen on almost every wall. 

Khadgar closed the door softly behind himself as he entered and looked around for a place to sit. Varian had gone to sit on his bed, so Khadgar chose to go for the only other seat in the room. A small desk chair meant for someone much smaller than he was. Just barely fitting into it he kept his eyes on the little king.

“He told me you were coming.” Was all Varian said after a moment, trying not to look Khadgar in the eyes. The boy looked more like an overworked teenager than he did a boy. He still had a round face and short, stubby legs, but his eyes were tired. 

“The king asked me to help you. I don’t know how is there any way I can help you.” Khadgar wasn’t really sure how to talk to children so he settled for the way he talked to grieving adults. 

“I don’t need help.” The little boy asserted himself, holding his head up a little higher. Khadgar didn’t smile this time, the behavior was more worrying than it was cute now that he saw the boy.

“It’s okay, I understand what you’re going through.” Varian didn’t verbally reply, instead, he just turned away and grunted. Khadgar decided his strategy clearly wasn’t working and shifted tactics. 

“I met your father once. Would you like to hear about that?” He perked up at that and turned back to Khadgar. 

“Yes.” Khadgar pulled on a friendly smile and began to recount his first, and only time, in the great city-state of Stormwind. He tried to start out on a more humorous note, and explain his misadventures in the city before he arrived at the castle. Varian seemed uninterested in this part of the tale, staring at Khadgar with as much intensity as a little boy could. 

“Finally, I made my way to the castle. Your father sat on his throne, and smiled down at me.” Khadgar had cut ahead over most of him being lost. He had never been a storyteller, but he did the best to keep Varian from growing bored. 

“I asked him why he had sent for me? I was a few years older than you are now, and barely the most powerful wizard you could find. He told me, that he had sent for me simply because of my age. I was gifted and young, which he thought meant I had more raw magic than an older man. So he had me cast a spell.” 

Khadgar clapped his hands together and a shower of sparks came from his fingertips. Varian’s eyes lit up instantly at that. 

“You did that for my father?” Khadgar shook his head and settled his bag down on the floor. Holding his staff tight in one hand he tapped it against the floor and closed his eyes.

“I did this.” A singular oval of muddy water appeared before Varian with a thin ring of gold around it.

“W-what does it do?” Varian asked, reaching out a tentative hand. Khadgar frowned for a moment, perhaps giving the boy knowledge of this spell wasn’t the best decision. He couldn’t exactly lie to him about what it did, no matter the consequence. The kid deserved this at least.

“It shows you another world, another way fate could have turned where things would be different. Wish to see something that relates to you and it’ll appear when you place your hand on it.” Varian took no time to delay, he quickly pressed his hand against the water and stared into its depths.

His face scrunched up in pain as his eyes welled up. He used his free hand to rub at his eyes but kept his other pressed firm against the water. Khadgar stood up quickly, shocked at the little boy’s extreme reaction.

“You can take your hand away,” Khadgar said, simply because that was the only thing he could think to do. Varian took away his hand slowly, eyes still focused on whatever he was seeing. Khadgar settled down on the bed next to him, putting a tentative arm around his shoulders.

Khadgar tapped his staff on the ground again as he heard Varian’s breathing speed up and hitch. The pool disappeared but the boy only grew more hysterical. He slammed two fists into Khadgar’s chest, tears flowing freely from his eyes.

“MAKE IT COME BACK!” He screamed and continued pounding. Khadgar didn’t have anything to say, instead, he just let the little boy do what he needed. The punches were strong for a child, but not enough to do more than bruise Khadgar. 

“MAKE HIM COME BACK!!” Varian ran out of steam and stopped his pounding. His little fists were still on Khadgar’s chest as he was reduced to sobbing. Khadgar made the only choice he would ever make, he held the boy close to his chest and let him cry.

“I’m sorry, I can’t do that. But he asked me to protect you and I will.” 

\---

The king of Stormwind had summoned him. It was an odd thing to think, considering Stormwind had been nothing but rubble for most of Varian’s life. Varian had rebuilt it. Sort of. It had been the stone mason's guild who had done that. They were exactly the reason Varian had sent for him. 

Unlike the two prior times he had been called to aid a Wrynn, he was actually told why he was being summoned. Varian needed help because he was bad at civil disputes. Khadgar sighed when he first read the letter since he wasn’t much better. 

The Kirin Tor once again told him not to go. Being the friend and honorary protector of a king went against everything they stood for. Khadgar understood this, but he could not leave Varian alone. He had sworn to help him, and more than anything he was a man of his word. 

After sailing for a week and mulling over the Kirin Tor’s frivolous threat to banish him for their order Khadgar was in Stormwind. This was not the Stormwind that he had first visited over thirty years ago.

That city had been beautiful yes, but messy and confusing. The complex had been overflowing with joy and life. This city was magnificent. It gleamed high upon the hill, a palace fitting such a powerful man. Varian Wrynn was arguably the most powerful man in the world at that moment. 

He was indebted to a handful of powerful people, but he had all of the great port city of Stormwind to control and quickly earn a profit off of. When he stepped off the boat he was glad to be on solid ground and not heaving up his guts. Despite his age, he had never really gotten over seasickness. 

The streets were mostly empty and clean, which was not at all right for midday. He traversed them carefully, watching out for anything that might attack. He had no need for his pathfinding spell since the streets were so well planned out. It was to be expected from a brand new city, but still unnerving. 

He heard a chanting as he neared the castle. The sounds of yelling and banging cut into the day the closer he drew to the castle. Varian must not have been overdramatic when he told him the problem was escalating daily.

The Stone Mason’s guild seemed liable to bring the castle they had built down to the ground. Khadgar found himself in the center of a protest that was quickly becoming a riot. A huge group of people had gathered around the castle. They were banging hammers on the steps, ruining the careful work that had been done there. 

Khadgar had to focus for a moment before he could make out what they were chanting. It was a simple call to “Pay Us.” Khadgar’s frown deepened as he tried to make his way past the protesters and towards the castle door.

After getting jostled around a little he found himself at the front of the pack. The guards took one look at him and relief flooded their faces. His robes had changed since he had last visited Varian, yet they were still deep purple with eyes covering them. Only this time said eyes were white and specifically spaced apart.

“I’m Khadga-”

“Fuck it. Just get in.” One of the guards told him and grabbed his hand, pulling him behind their line. Khadgar stumbled for a moment before picking up his pace and traveling to the throne room. 

Varian was not sitting on his throne. He was pacing the room his head in his hands, muttering under his breath. Khadgar went to his friend and touched him lightly on the shoulder.

“Varian, what can I do to help.” The expression on Varian’s face was twice that of the guards. Khadgar would have chuckled at that if the situation had not been so grim.

“Khadgar! Thank the light!” Varian hugged him close and a little stronger than Khadgar was expecting. The king was much stronger than he appeared, and even that was impressive. 

“It’s good to see you after so long,” Khadgar replied as Varian stepped away from the embrace.

“Could you please get them to go home, or quiet down. I’m going to address them tomorrow but I just can’t think of the words with all this banging.” Varian practically begged, with his eyes rimmed by dark cicles. 

“I doubt I can do that, but I can soundproof this castle.” Khadgar offered and tapped his staff on the ground. In a moment blissful silence filled the castle halls. Varian’s shoulders relaxed as his whole figure slumped down.

“Thank you! We’ll talk about tomorrow after you see my family.” Varian grabbed Khadgar’s wrist and took him to the great dining hall, where two figures sat next to each other at the end of a table. 

“Anduin! Tiffin!” Varian called to them, and both figures turned their heads towards Khadgar and Varian. They remained setting but did not turn back to their meals. Anduin was a small boy that looked so much like Varian had as a child, but with less fear and anger. There were still dark circles under those baby blue eyes, but he could guess what those were from.

“Anduin was so excited to see you,” Tiffin spoke with a tired voice, clearly the result of having to spend all day watching over a hyper tired six-year-old. 

“It’s a pleasure to see him, and you again,” Khadgar replied and sat down next to Tiffin. Varian seated himself by Anduin across the table. It was odd, to have the royal family sitting next to him as if he were a part of it.

“Grampa Kaddy!” Anduin cheered his pronunciation of the man’s name extremely off. It was the first part of the statement that threw Khadgar off. 

“He insists on calling you that.” Varian cringed a little as he explained. As if it were a problem and not one of the sweetest things he had ever heard. Khadgar had never been good with kids, but he found himself loving them. 

“I think it’s cute. You are the closest thing he has to a grandfather.” That was Tiffin, who took a sip of her pumpkin soup. 

“It’s been so loud here! I like that it’s not.” Anduin explained with a wide smile on his face. Khadgar laughed at that and clapped his hands together. 

“That was all me.” Sparks sprung from Khadgar’s fingertips, entrancing Anduin. They stopped after a moment but the little boy was still starstruck. It was a trick he had done for Varian years ago, and now he was doing it for his son.

Khadgar realized, that he kind of was the grandfather to this little boy. Varian had needed someone to protect him and too late Khadgar had fulfilled the need.

“Finish up sweetie.” Tiffin encouraged her son, who began eagerly slurping his soup. She turned her attention to Khadgar and Varian, looking far more grim than before.

“I’m so glad that you’re here. We need someone to take care of Anduin while we talk to them. The guards already have enough on their plate with protecting the castle.” Varian nodded along with his wife’s words. 

“You asked about the spell.” Khadgar didn’t need to specify which one. Varian nodded again, looking far more grim than he had beforehand. It must have brought up bad memories. 

Khadgar knew he was supposed to be neutral and leave kings to their own business, but when Anduin asked “for the trick again” he knew he couldn’t. He clapped his hands and let the sparks fly. 

Varian had a family who loved him and gave life to new stone. He was not only rebuilding a city but himself alone with it. Something new was being hammered away at in Varian’s heart.  
After dinner Varian carried Anduin up to bed like a farmer carries a sack of potatoes, laughing all the while with his son. There was talking and drinking with the Three adults while Varian laid out his plan.

“Tomorrow Tiffin and I will go out and tell everyone that we’ll have to delay their payments. We simply don’t have money to pay them right now. But as soon as the city starts growing they’ll be paid back threefold.

“The public won’t like that.” Khadgar offered this bit of advice, though it was something Varian already knew.

“I won’t go out there and lie to them. A king should not lie to his people, not when he has the choice to let him know the kind of man he is.”

“A stupid one.” Tiffin cut in and took a sip of her wine. “That’s why he’s bringing me. I’ll provide a shield of magic. It’s a risky spell since it only keeps actually people out, not swords or anything, but they won’t get in range.”

“I don’t like that at all.” Was all Khadgar had to say on the subject. “I guess I’m stuck doing babysitter duty.” 

“The queen has to be seen with her king, not some sorcerer they’ve never heard of. It’s a royalty thing, we need the people’s trust.” Khadgar scoffed a little at her comment about his notoriety but agreed with their logic. 

It would go down better if the king and his wife told the people they wouldn’t get paid than if he did it with an archmage. The rest of the night was a blur of catching up through strange and mundane stories. 

“We just need the spell to see how it will all go down.” Varian cut Khadgar’s thought short. Khadgar shifted in his seat and hummed slightly.

“I have warned you that the spell doesn’t tell you the future. All it does is show you the different paths fate can take, there are factors that may doom you outside of your control.” Khadgar warned though it seemed to fall on deaf ears.

“We still need to know.” Tiffin’s voice was solid as she stared down Khadgar. He sighed, tapped his staff on the ground twice. Two pools of muddy water appeared before the king and queen. The oval of glowing gold around the pools lit up their faces.

Varian knew exactly what to do, and pressed his hand against the pool. Tiffin looked at her husband and then did the same. A smile dawned on Varian’s face, while Tiffin’s eyes narrowed and her jaw set. 

“Alright,” Varian muttered and let out a long sigh. Pleased by what he had seen, Varian pulled his hand away. Tiffin did the same, and with a single tap of the staff, the pools were gone. 

During Varian’s address the next day, Khadgar was showing Anduin some flashy show magic. He had made a wolf out of the flame, one that Anduin was getting worryingly close to when someone screamed. 

The noise was loud and feral, but so full of tragedy that there was only one person would have screamed. Khadgar didn’t know what to do, so he grabbed Anduin up in his arms and soundproofed the house again. 

“Grandpa’s got you, everything will be alright.”

\---

Khadgar was not summoned to Stormwind when he served his third king of that country. Anduin was being crowned as king due to his father’s death, and Khadgar knew that he could not stay away. 

His joints ached with each time he hurled over the edges of the boat that was carrying him to the capitol. It had been years since he last visited Stormwind. The Stonemason problem, that had been the last time. The memory almost brought tears to his eyes. The closest thing he had to a family had been ripped apart. 

The Kirin Tor swore against a family because it caused allegiance. A family made men loyal, yet somehow without ever making one of his own Khadgar had become the honorary grandfather of the King of Stormwind.

He had taken the farthest position from neutral, and yet he was still in charge of the Kirin Tor. A smile graced his lips at that, times were changing. 

When he exited the ship onto the docks of Stormwind they were full of life. It was early morning, and vendors were shouting about their wares. A few tossed fish about to catch the attention of any passersby. 

He began his walk, not using his staff as a walking stick for fear it would break. He was growing old these days, but he could still protect Anduin. The city was not much different than the first time he had visited. Anduin’s city was bursting with life and love, much like that of Llane’s in time of peace.

Unlike everywhere else in the world, the people of Stormwind didn’t seem afraid. Their city had been totaled multiple times, and yet they weren’t afraid. Perhaps they were used to it by now. 

Khadgar had spent so long mulling over the people of Stormwind that he didn’t notice when he reached the castle. The castle had not lost any magnificence since his last visit. The guards smiled when they saw Khadgar, and moved to the sides before he could even get out a word of introduction.

He hesitated for a moment in surprise at how relaxed castle security was after the death of the king. Shaking his head for a moment he made his way into the throne room. There were a set of thrones, one for a king and one for a queen. Only one man sat there, Anduin on his father’s throne looking too small for it.

“Khadgar?” He asked, and stood up quickly. He made his way over to Khadgar and wrapped his arms around him. He did not have the raw strength of his father, making him seem even more like the boy he was.

“I heard what happened and I’m, I’m so sorry.” Khadgar wrapped his arms around the boy who was his to protect now. 

“Thank you.” Anduin’s voice was shaky when he replied. His face was half buried into Khadgar’s shoulder. He lingered there for a moment before pulling himself away and smiling at the mage.

“I’m so glad you came. I was going to send for you but- everything has just gotten in the way.” Anduin frowned and sighed, he was too young to be so overworked.

“The coronation will be soon, and I have to address the people. I don’t know what to say. If I tell them what happened they’ll be angry and I might-” His voice cut off with a half sob. Khadgar grabbed the boy’s arm and lead him away from the throne room. Sixteen was too young for all this heartbreak. 

They traveled to the dining hall, where two servants were waiting with covered trays. Anduin sat next to the head of the great table; it was the spot where princes usually sat. Khadgar sat across from him. The servers placed their meals down as soon as the two were seated.

“Thank you.” Anduin was earnest in his thanks, which gained him a smile from the servants. They quickly left the king and his friend on their own. Khadgar uncovered his tray to find a steaming plate of fish, with lemon and basil trappings. 

“It’s sea bass, caught fresh today.” Anduin picked a safe topic of conversation and was able to keep his composure while he did. 

“It looks wonderful.” Khadgar cut right in and found it tasted magnificent. They ate in silence for a moment, before Khadgar noticed something worrying.

“You haven’t touched your bass.” Anduin blushed when Khadgar mentioned it. He looked down at his meal and sighed. 

“I’m, uh well I’m not really hungry.” Khadgar snorted and tapped Anduin’s plate with his fork. 

“Eat up.” Anduin’s face grew a little redder as he tentatively cut into the fish. He melted down slightly as soon as the food was in his mouth. Khadgar smirked at him, he’d probably feel a tad better with a full stomach.

“See? Good stuff.” Khadgar’s tone was light earning a half-hearted laugh from Anduin.

“You’re right. I’ve just been so busy and stressed I haven’t had time to eat.” There was another sigh from Anduin, who put down his fork and rubbed at his eyes. “I haven’t had time to breath, eat, or even grieve.” 

Khadgar frowned at that and continued to eat his fish, hoping he could come up with something comforting to tell the boy. It was Anduin who broke the silence after a short while. They were mostly done with their meals by then.

“My father-” That draw Khadgar’s attention away from his fish. Anduin turned away when the mage tried to meet his eyes.

“What would my father do if he were still king.” ‘if he were still here’ hung in the air and sunk into Khadgar’s chest.

“He would have asked me to show him the possible turns of fate. I can show you that now. Perhaps I can show you a world where he is still king.” Anduin’s eyes lit up at that, and a small gasp left his lips.

“Let me show you.” Khadgar tapped his fork against the table since his staff had already been brought to his room. Multiple circles of muddy water appeared before Anduin, who reached out tentatively to touch one.

“Focus on your father, and it will show you.” Khadgar left out his usual warning and explanation that it would only show Anduin worlds where both he and his father were there together.

“I see him,” Anduin said, breathless. “He’s in the square.” Anduin’s voice became shaky as the boy’s eyes watered, “and he’s telling everyone that Greymane and the hammers didn’t make it out.” Khadgar reached his hand across and grabbed Anduin’s empty one. 

Anduin touched another pool, which caused him to shut his eyes tight, trying not to cry. Khadgar stood up and made his way to Anduin’s side. He placed his arm around the boy and stared into the magic rings he could not see visions in.

“He’s saying, we won. The war is over.” Tears slip through Anduin’s clenched shut eyes. Khadgar pulled the boy close and rocked them both back and forth slightly.

“I could never do those things,” Anduin muttered into Khadgar’s shoulder. The older man frowned and pulled Anduin in a little more.

“No, you’ve done so much already. The people have a kind king to look to. A good king who can spread peace.” Anduin made a choking noise and let himself cry. 

At that moment Khadgar thought of a little boy in Lordaeron, the heir to rubble and ruin. He thought of a noble king who saw his death coming and chose to face it. In his mind flashed Tiffin’s face and the end to such a noblewoman. Khadgar knew what he had to do.

“I showed him this spell before he went, and he saw that in almost every world he did not make it out. He went anyways because that was the kind of man your father was. There are things outside your control in this other world. Fate twists and turns Anduin, you can do this. It is braver to live than it is to die.” 

“So-” Anduin started, his voice still shaky. “If my father were still here. He would have gone into the square and told the truth. He would have sacrificed himself for the next noble goal?” 

“As I knew him,” Khadgar tapped against the table and the spell faded into nothing. “He would have done that. You are not your father, and you don’t need to be a copy of him. Do what you think is best for the kingdom and you will be a great king.” 

Anduin pulled himself away from Khadgar’s embrace and whipped at his red eyes. He smiled shakily at Khadgar, who returned it as best he could.

“I will learn what I can from my father’s example, not live by it.” 

“You are fated to make history books Anduin.” Khadgar smiled as he said this. He had seen a thousand different words where Anduin became king and in each one, the boy was a good king. Sometimes he ended the war, other times he simply kept his people safe. 

“I don’t need some great fate, I’m just going to do what I can.”


End file.
